The Amagi Inn Revenge Scheme
by mrfishguy4
Summary: Yosuke has finally had enough with the girls. He won't let the incident at the Amagi Inn go forgotten.


Yo, it's me. I took a break from writing the Mass Effect stuff because I had a creativity gas-out, so, like always, I started playing Persona 4 again. **SPOILERS:**

One thing that frustrated me was that the girls always seemed to come out on top. The Inn, the Pageant, it was very annoying how the guys always seemed to lose, so, in this fanfiction, I serve to change that. This is a very quick one-shot for now. I might try to advance this storyline a bit more, but my primary focus will be my Mass Effect fanfic. This story is to serve satisfaction, nothing more. Please enjoy the 1600 words of this document. Enjoy, yo!

"God damn them!" Yosuke screamed.

"Y'know, the drag queen contest was one thing. In a way, I can understand that a _teensy weency_ bit," he continued his rant.

"This time...this time though," Yosuke said with a devious tone in his voice.

"Hey man calm down. We'll think it over and fix it tomor-"

"NO!"

"No Kanji! No!" Yosuke screamed.

"This time, they went too far."

Souji tried to get a word in before Yosuke was completely shut off from external stimuli.

"YOSUKE! CALM DOWN!" He said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Ugh...fine."

"Good. Now, I think we all agree that the girls have been treating us like crap the past few weeks," Souji started.

"I, for one, want justice," Yosuke interrupted.

"As do I, Yosuke."

"Me three!" Kanji yelled.

"Count me in." Teddie said. Everyone was very surprised seeing Teddie rally against the girls.  
"Seriously? I'd 'a thought it'd be a cold day in hell before you say anything besides compliments to the girls." Kanji said.

"Considering the fact that they messed up my groove, I'd say I owe them something to stifle their..." Teddie trailed off.

"Mood." He finished. Teddie said it in that sickeningly kind and optimistic tone that was native to him. He was obviously hurt and upset; his eyes betrayed him.

"Okay, we're coming up with a plan TONIGHT." Yosuke said, putting emphasis in the latter word.

"Couldn't agree more!" Souji said, his voice flaring up with intensity. It was a very odd thing to see Souji so upset; it must have really hurt.

"Alright. First of all, NO messing with Nanako." Souji stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it – besides, odds are she doesn't understand the times like the others do."

"Good." Souji said with a devilish smile.

"It has to happen _tonight_, understand? We might never get the chance to be so close together like this," Yosuke said.

"Agreed." The others said in unison.

"Now, considering the fact Yukiko owns this place, literally and figuratively, it's going to be difficult moving around undetected." Yosuke started planning.

"So, what? We wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope, if we do that the moment will be gone – we'll start thinking straight." Yosuke said half-jokingly to Kanji.

"What about scaring them?" Kanji said.

"I like it!" Yosuke said.  
"Teddie, do you have claws with you?"

"Never leave home without 'em, Sensei!"

"Perfect!" Souji said.

"What about a good old fashioned prank?" Souji said.

"Ideas?" Teddie said anxiously.

"Let's sneak to the water valves and dump ice water in them or something." Souji suggested.

"What about Nanako?"

"As heartless as the girls are, I'm sure they'll get Nanako out of there before it gets harmful." Yosuke said.

"Okay, what else?" Kanji said.

"Let's play creepy sounds while they try to sleep!" Yosuke said.

"Did you bring your phone?" He asked Souji.

"Yup."  
"Good, download some freaky sounds – ominous ones though. We don't want loud stuff like zombies."  
"So, like singing girl or something?"  
"Yes!" Yosuke yelled.

"Turn it down though, and don't play it till they're in bed."  
"Alright, so, ice water, claws, creepy sounds, right?"

"Yeah, but trust me, that's not all."

"Alright, on the count of three, we all get started on one of them."

"I call ice water!" Yosuke said.

"I'll get the sounds ready." Souji said.

"Me and Teddie'll work on scaring them with his claws." Kanji said.

"**GO**!"

-STEP 1-SHOCK-

Yosuke was the first one out the door; basically bashing through the thin material of the doors.

He was fuming, just lucid enough to be able to think critically and strategically about his plan. To Yosuke, this was more than just silly fun – it was a redeeming factor.

For every time Chie had made fun of him, for every time Yukiko ignored him, Rise belittled him, Naoto condescended him, it would all come out tonight. He knew somewhere in his mind that this was a bad idea. Somewhere, maybe in his subconscious, was screaming "Don't do it!". But he knew he had to do it. The only thing that kept racing through his mind was the pageant and how humiliated he was. He looked out into the crowd and saw Chie and the rest of the girls' smug faces laughing at him.  
He would _not_ be made a fool out of again. This time, the idol, the tomboy, the pretty girl, and the ace detective would get their fill of embarrassment. No, not embarrassment – shock. The ice water was sure to do the trick on that account.

He stopped just long enough to go back and grab a very large bowl to set the ice cubes in. The vending machine which served ice was just around the corner from the guys' room. He set the bowl in the tray and pressed the lever which dispensed the ice. He could just imagine what Chie was thinking as she heard the ice hit the bowl.

"Hah! Probably getting ice so he can soothe the wounds we delivered!" He could practically here her saying it, although it was not said.

"Heehee! Not tonight, Satonaka." He said with a madman's stutter.

After the ice was dispensed he strolled over to the girls room for a quick insertion of ice cubes. He walked in and set four cubes in each sleeping roll – excluding Nanako's of course –. They were sure to stay freezing in the cold fall weather, which Yosuke was looking forward to. After that, it was a quick trip to the pumping room to insert the ice cubes in to the plumbing. His efforts were tested, however, when a keypad blocked his journey. He desperately searched his mind for a number he could try.

Then he remembered how close Yukiko and Chie were, and figured they'd have some sappy girl code, completely ignoring the golden rule of passwords: they shall never be personal.

He tried Chie's birthday – nope. Yukiko's? Nope.  
"Dammit!" He said, almost giving up. He had one last thing to try; the day Chie and Yukiko met. He remembered it because every year, she and Yukiko would have some big movie night thing that Chie liked to wave in everyone's faces.

With a 'ding' and a 'click' the door unlocked. Yosuke silently thanked his memory. The pipes led all over the room, all with tons of numbers on them. He had to be very careful which water he chose to tamper with, because one wrong move could lead to a prompt ass-kicking by the staff. He remembered that the bath they were sitting in was very exclusive – with an amazing view of the stars. It wasn't too hard to figure out.

Then he noticed something that would have him smiling in bed for the rest of his life:

a temperature valve.

He smiled a smile that only the Grinch himself could imitate, and even he would have trouble mimicking the pure and utter joy and satisfaction as seeing the valve. He set the ice down and walked over to it, grasping it in his hands.

"This is for Trial of the Dragon." He said while turning the valve all the way to the blue.

He ran out, bowl of ice in hand. He shut the door and made sure that it looked completely normal.

He sprinted over to the guys' room and said to Kanji, Teddie, and Souji:

"Get ready to run for the hot spring."  
In about ten seconds, he heard the pool which held the girls start to erupt in screams.

"Ah!" Rise screamed.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Chie said, giving Yosuke and the rest of the guys a huge amount of happiness.

"Brrrr!" Naoto said.

"Oh god!" Yukiko said.  
"It's cold..." Nanako said, making Souji's heart drop.

"Get Nana-chan out of here!" Chie said.

"Let's go check what's wrong!" Yukiko said.

And in moments, they started walking furiously towards the pump room.

The minute they heard the door open and shut, Yosuke said in a whisper:

"Go, go, go!"

The guys all ran out to the pool and stuck their feet in, waiting for it to get warm again. And very briefly afterwards, the water was warm again. They instantly plopped down and leaned back, enjoying the time that was rightfully theirs.

Chie stormed back in a huff, eyes closed, not recognizing the guys in the pool.

She opened her eyes and started yelling at them.

"HEY!" Chie yelled.

"What? It's our turn anyways." Souji said.

"You...you..."

"Do you want us to throw the buckets at you?" Yosuke asked.

Chie started to argue, but it was useless and she knew it.

The girls all went back to their room, and Yosuke held up his fingers.

"Three...two...one..."

"AHHHHH!" The girls all screamed. The ice cubes had not melted yet.

"Those bastards!"

Yosuke smiled and leaned back further.

"Forget the other stuff for now...'cause right now..." he trailed off.

"We earned this."


End file.
